ElectronicElsie
Hi! I'm Elsie! This is a page where you can read about me and other crazy stuff! I am described by people as creative, outgoing, exciting, but sadly everyone has flaws and I am not afraid to reveal mine. Don't think of flaws as bad. They're what make us unique and special! I am a troublemaker and my parents never let me get away with any of my schemes. Maybe cause I just do 'em and don't think it through. Elsie About Me! Real Name: It's close to Elsie but not exactly there are some differences. Age: I am have a child's heart but a teen mind. Favorite Food: CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Favorite Drink: Dr. Pepper. Duh. Favorite EAH Characters: Faybelle Thorn and Madeline Hatter. Birthday: January 16th! It's right around the corner! Theme Song: In my eyes, I match Die Young by Ke$ha. Personality I find myself much different from other people most people hate math, I don't, math geeks aren't party animals, I am. I have way to many parties and never stop running about. I'm on the track team at my school because I'm super fast and always ready for another lap or two. I can be kind to some people if they don't mess with me or the people I care about, I'm protective like that. I can be considerate and have very much trouble leaving people behind even if leaving them is the right thing to do. ( For me, it never is.) I love raccoons because they're tricky, sneaky, and wild like me. I sneak out when I know I shouldn't like a raccoon and I enjoy getting wild and being free into the big world to be by myself. I am expressive and don't care what people talk about me or what they say, I have no interest in changing myself for anyone. I can't wait to get older and become a singer or dancer and if I receive hate I can tell myself they're jealous cause of the way it's working out for me. Sadly sometimes I get to much pride and appear self centered though I don't mean to. I am a girl who deserves at least a chance to fit into the world and help the people in it. So give me a shot someday and tell meh what you think. XD Appearance I have dark skin and black hair that's curly and rest below my shoulders. My eyes are light brown and I wear a lot of make up. My style is generally pretty, dresses, skirts, boots, these are my classics. I wear lots of jewelry that looks expensive because I'm allergic to fake jewelry. I am a little short but not to bad and I'm pretty skinny. OCs My OCs I have none yet but will be making some. Future OCs I am making one that will have further notice soon. Interesting (TRUE) Stories Okay so it was about 2am and I was laying in bed like super bored. I sneak out of my room quietly and walk out of the house down the street to my neighbors and good friends house. I woke her up and we hung out talking about stuff. So about an hour later I get tired and leave, my moms outside looking for me, I made a poor excuse, got in trouble, and that was my night adventure. My Friends I don't have a lot of friends because they decide they are too good for me and that they are better and blah blah blah blah blah. Trivia * My life is full of interesting stories cause I get in trouble a lot. * I've had a lot of surgeries. * I feel like the only person in the world who likes math. * I don't know how my favorite EAH characters are Maddie and Faybelle considering they couldn't be more different. * My birthday is January 16th. * I tend to sneak out and party a lot. * I love the electric guitar and the drums. Category:Driver